


My only medicine

by clymthefkk



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Full Attraction, Physical hurt, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Touching, Walk Into A Bar, man i was inspired-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clymthefkk/pseuds/clymthefkk
Summary: Carter couldn't be more frustaded. The season of games is coming, and he managed to fight with another member of the team. But he is lucky, because Alex is always there.
Relationships: Alex Browning/Carter Horton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	My only medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey Long time no see huh. I was kinda busy this last days, but I got some time now, so I wrote this.  
> Damn i've been off for just two weeks and don't even know what to put here  
> so, when I said on tags i was inspired for this, it wasn't a joke. I really wished that most of these words were actually about the ship, but I got a bit too far on the story around it haha. i hope it didn't get so dragged
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. feel free to comment and show your opinion :)

“If you keep missing training, we could end up fucking losing because of you”

The next game of the season was just around the corner, and the coach had already made it clear that, while he was there, anything other than victory was out of the question. Hours of training on the school field, the sun shining on their sweaty faces. Permission to go to the locker room was almost worth a hallelujah.

The only exception to this was David Lewis, who practically had a free pass to go out and do nothing. He hadn't shown up half the time and had only received a warning that the team needed to do their best. Probably, in his mind, that just meant keeping his body in shape until then.

That day, he had arrived in the last ten minutes of training. No one said anything, and they waited until they were finished to approach him near the bleachers.

“You can't hide under the coach's skirt forever. The whole team needs to be prepared. Shit, even Peter is coming regularly” One of the receivers complained and pointed to the boy who was a little further away, filling a bottle with water “You have to show up more often”

“Relax, we’re doing well this year. If there is no setback, we will put them in the easy slipper. When was the last time we lost? Well, I don't know, but if it happened, it was before we participated” David said nonchalantly, although he felt a little uncomfortable with all those looks on him.

“Man, what about the penultimate game? We’ve never been so overwhelmed before! If it weren't for those two points, we would have lost. The coach was shouting at us even before the 3rd quarter”

“It was just one game. And we won, didn't we? The guys were lucky this time, that's all. Look, I know I’m a little absent, but you can’t keep putting pressure on me just for that”

"Yes, we can," Carter suddenly said. He wiped his face with the fabric of his shirt while looking the other way. Often at these times, other students would sit and watch them, or just spend time there before going home. That also happened to the cheering team, as he himself had already been one of the spectators, forced by his girlfriend at the time “I mean, isn’t so convenient that that shitty McKinley team almost stepped on us just when you started play bad?

This was clearly starting to irritate David. But something like that was expected from the other jock “Fuck you. Don’t come as if the team were just me. And the hell I played badly, I can still be even better than you” he paused, before adding “There was that touchdown that I ended up losing near the end, but that's it "

Even those who cared less about the situation were more frowning at his attitude, and Carter was just angrier. Nobody likes to be inferior but saying that to one of the best players in that school, especially considering his stability, was like holding a sign asking to be shot. David knew, but he forgot the part about not provoking the sniper.

“ _But that’s it, I'm still better than you, I'm the badass_ ” Carter mockingly imitated, just to face him perversely, changing his personality faster than anything “I don't know if you've noticed, but next time, there will be no 'that’s it’. The coach can’t keep someone so incompetent on the team forever. The day will come when we won't get enough points. And guess what, Lewis! If we lose, you're screwed. Or you can go back to training. But it’s certainly better to spend time shopping, isn't it?”

David snorted irritably when he received a light nudge on the arm. Next to him, one of his closest friends, who didn't like the way Carter acted or even thought, murmured _'Well, he's not exactly wrong'_ with hesitation.

"I'm warning you, dude, don't touch me ..."

“I’m sure that many guys here would love to take their position on the team, and I also bet that some are very good. They just have no guarantee that they can skip trainings just like you. So, my friend, I think it's good that you understand things well, because” he nudged him again, and continued, while he spoke slowly “you. will not. get dirty. our. name, you hear?”

The second he touched him again, David pushed him brutally away, where the stairway leading to the grandstand was. Carter's arm crashed into the banister, causing a sharp pain that had made his entire body tingle, followed by a strong throbbing that certainly wouldn't stop anytime soon. It was as if there was nothing to stop his bones from going against the metal.

Still, he retaliated without waiting another second. Using his still good arm, he closed his hand in a fist and punched the other in the face, hitting a part of his cheek and his nose completely.

A trickle of blood ran, and it gradually grew larger and larger, looking like a waterfall. David howled in agony, and it only got worse when he tried to stop the bleeding, when he realized that his nose was completely crooked. Later, the doctor would confirm that there was no broken bone, even that didn't make things much better.

He didn't have much time to worry about the pain, however. A second punch was coming towards him.

In a quick reflex, the boy ducked, preventing him from being hit, and in the same motion he advanced on Carter, knocking them both to the ground. They spun around, trying to stay away and at the same time take control of the situation, in order to reach each other.

For a moment when he managed to stay in control, David pressed the other's face and dragged against the concrete. The skin on his temple was skinned, opening up grotesque raw wounds.

Desperately trying to stop that, he got an angle and kicked David in the stomach, which fell to the side with the sudden impact. One or two boys tried to intervene in the fight but were held or convinced not to get between them. The rest of the team just watched and cheered.

 _“_ Finish him! Go, blow it up! You can do it! _Kick this bitch's ass!_ ”

He kicked him two more times, before being grabbed by the neck and they both spun on the floor again, in what didn't seem to be far from a fight to the death. Until suddenly Carter was pulled by the collar of his shirt, and David was held in place by a firm hand on his shoulder.

“What the hell you think you're doing?! Is that what you spend your time on?” The coach's loud, rigid voice made everyone quiet for a moment. The two who fought stopped the attempts to attack each other “Fighting like two wild animals. Inside the school! Get up!”

“Sir, Lewis will totally let us down in the games! Then today he came full of excuses and- “

“And that’s why you think that deforming his nose will make things better? You should have talked to me. Now maybe he won't even play next week” The man looked more closely at David's twist, which had now taken on a dark shade, rather than just a little reddish “Shit… I’ll take you to the infirmary. I'll call your parents. Horton, you come too. The others can go change clothes”

Without complaining, the boys started to move away, in the direction of the locker room, while the remaining two went in the opposite direction next to the coach. They stared at each other for a second, and they both agreed on one thing: they would still end that fight another day. But it was better to wait until the end of the season for that.

The JD’s was more crowded and noisier, which was normal on Friday nights. Tired workers after hours of work, dropping ash from cigarettes into their old ties. Some girls here and there, waiting for a conversation or a game of pool. And plenty of beer. It was pleasant, compared to other bars in the region.

Big space, drink that didn't taste like piss, good lighting, cheap food and three TVs, one on the counter and the other stuck on the wall. It was almost always on the news channel or at a baseball game, but occasionally it was on a novel as well. A good place to get drunk.

Three men were chatting at a nearby table, loudly laughing every couple of minutes, pausing to spill alcohol into their still-filled mugs down their throats. Then they went back to talking about whatever it was, until they mentioned something they could joke about and laugh.An endless cycle, which only ended because after a few hours, their wives were already getting impatient inside their houses. And maybe a child who went to sleep without getting a goodnight kiss from their father.

Carter dropped the beer bottle still half full on the counter. Recent news was broadcast on the nearest TV. An unsuccessful police operation with two cops shot in New York, politics. At that time, it was in the middle of an interview with the owner of an adoption center. He had stopped paying attention to the part of the shooting between the police and the drug dealers.

A bandage wrapped around his forehead, used to cover the bruises on the right side of it. He no longer felt pain, unless he touched it or his arm, which still throbbed a little whenever he made many movements with it. He had gone to the bar thinking that he would dive into the alcohol and could forget all that for a while. But even the thought of finishing a small drink didn't sound inviting at all.

A bartender finished taking the rest of an old man’s order, tearing the sheet out of the note pad and placing it in the small window that overlooked the kitchen. He then approached, at the same time as started filling several glasses with shots of vodka.

"It's hard for me to see you not wanting to drink anything. Well, I could say that to anyone who frequents this place, actually. Any specific reason for that?"

“Dude, what I do with my life is none of your business. I just lost the urge to get drunk. But since I'm already here, I'll try to enjoy a little" Carter replied dryly, tapping his fingers on the table. The other one shrugged.

"If you say. I was just curious, since you are a very frequent customer here, which, honestly, is something to note considering your age" He said and gave a little smile, having fun with the boy rolling his eyes "Can I at least give you some water?"

"No, I'm fine" He refused. The bartender just nodded and went back to his work, starting to prepare some drinks. When he was finished, a waitress took the tray of glasses and full mugs to the top, going to serve the customers seated at the most distant tables. Carter took the beer, seeing if he toke some more, to at least have to pay for something he actually drank. But he just didn't feel like doing it at all. Frustrated, just pushed it away again. He didn't want to go home. It had been dark for a long time, but it wasn't too late yet.

In addition, his parents should be doing something at that time, like watching a movie. It would be rude of him to disturb them just because he was upset. It was a consideration that Carter usually had only with them, which had certainly already affected his social circle a few times.

The boy scratched his bruised temple over the bandages. Still unsure whether to know if was going to leave or not, he started digging through his pockets looking for money. He knew that he would not ask for anything more that night.

"Carter" Someone suddenly called, with a certain doubt in his tone, taking him by surprise. He then turned; Alex was near the entrance, staring at him. While Carter was somewhat surprised and nervous, it was a relief to see him there at that moment.

"Browning, what are you- Wait, let me just pay this over here" Carter took out a crumpled bill and some coins and put everything on the counter, next to the beer. He could have more money than he needed to give, but it didn't matter. He got up from the bench and went to the other, leaving that place with him "What are you doing here?"

Alex took a little time “I needed to buy some medicine at the pharmacy and decided to take a walk after that. Now I remember one time that you told me you came here often. It’s good to have found you” He looked discreetly at the bandaged wound, a bit concerned “What happened to your forehead?”

No reply. Alex touched his arm to try to get his attention, also getting closer, making both of them stand shoulder to shoulder. This, just to have his hand quickly moved away.

"Not here," Carter just said. His eyes, already naturally charged with some annoyance, didn't even turn in the direction of the blond one. He followed in the sidewalk. Alex didn’t object. They started walking again, in silence. Which was not bad, but just how things worked for them; After all, what they had wasn’t something they wanted - or could - show to the public.

The two boys followed, turning about three corners, but generally remaining in a straight line. In an area farther away from the buildings, they arrived at an open parking lot, which was behind a park. It was large, with countless empty spaces, with a maximum of fifteen of them occupied. In one of them, towards the end, was where Carter's car was parked. A black 1966 Chevrolet, in such good condition that it even looked like it had just been purchased.

 _I don't want to brag, but this beauty here runs that is a wonder. You sure you don't want to go for a ride with me?_ Unfortunately, that particular girl did not accept the invitation. A shame. Two months later, she would look after him wanting to have a date, only to discover that someone had already taken the opportunity.

“I'm starting to understand why you go to that JD’s so much” Alex started the conversation again, and stood against the car, still standing. He looked up, observing the few stars in the darkness “I mean, based on what I saw. It's one of the best here, isn't it?”

“This is what most people think. Not saying I disagree, but in general it's just a normal bar. It turns out that the others suck, so you can't even compare. It is better to go there on days when there are not so many people” Carter settled next to him, and for a while he also looked up at the sky.

“One of these days I’ll go there for a drink, then. You can let me know when you want company”

“Ah yes, it would be a pleasure to serve as a taxi because your parents don't want to let you drive. Forget it, I will not fall for it”

Alex laughed at hearing that answer so abrupt and the absurd that were the reasons for that refusal. The other, seeing that reaction, ended up having a light laugh as well. He scratched his temple, where the bruise was tingling, and it made it sting a little.

“You didn't seem to have this problem when it was girls who asked. Although, in fact, you were the one who almost always invited them before they really wanted to” The blonde scoffed, knowing that the only explanation he would receive would be _‘but it was a different situation’_ , having already touched on the subject before. So much so that Carter didn't even bother to answer.

He continued to fiddle with the wound, trying not to be so rough. He wanted to throw those bandages away at once, even if that was what was keeping him from getting hurt any more. And his parents wouldn’t be very happy to see that completely bruised forehead. They would already be angry when the school called them by scheduling a meeting. But perhaps they would find a way to convince the management not to suspend him this time.

Carter muttered a curse when his finger hit directly on his exposed flesh. Alex looked concerned, as the dried blood stain on the bandages darkened a little more and wondered how many other injuries there might be. There came a time when he could no longer just watch.

"Let me see this" He reached out to turn the boy's face in his direction, but Carter swerved the other way, preventing contact. He had never liked to attract the concern of others. In his mind, he thought it made him look weaker.

Alex insisted, trying the same thing again, and staring at him steadily. It took a while, but Carter finally gave in, coming face to face with him. Alex touched it carefully, spreading the bandages a little to see how he was underneath. It was really ugly. Sometimes it was genuinely painful to see the other hurt like that. He just covered the wound back.

"Damn, man ..."

He kept his hand in place, and began to slowly caress Carter's face, which avoided eye contact. At first, the black-haired boy wanted to deny, but in the end, he just leaned a little closer to the touch, letting out a sigh. He would probably never admit it, but deep down he was grateful for those quiet moments they had.

“I wonder how the guy who beat you is doing. He must be pretty fucked up, huh” Alex spoke calmly, and saw a small smile appear on Carter.

They stayed like that for a while, the blonde just comforting him. The two were very close, being able to feel each other's breathing a few inches away. Alex then calmly brought him closer, sealing a soft kiss. It didn't last long, and they walked away before they even needed to, but they soon kissed again, this time more deeply. In the midst of this, Carter groped until he found the back door handle and opened it.

Still kissing, they went in and closed the door behind them, Alex getting under, lying on the bench and leaning on his elbows to get a better position. The other boy began to explore his torso, sliding his hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his abdomen not so defined, even so in good shape. He liked to feel that warmth that emanated from his body.

Alex took the athlete's coat and started to take it off. Suddenly Carter let out a muffled growl when he felt his arm squeeze right where he had hit the rail that morning. A large, dark bruise had appeared in that region. The blonde pushed him lightly, separating them. The concern to look at him was back, along with guilt.

"Carter I-" Before he could continue, Carter covered his mouth. He gasped, and hugged Alex, still catching his breath.

“Don't worry about it, Browning. Please. Just ... I just need you now, okay?” He whispered in his ear, a little anxious. He was already getting into the rhythm and couldn't just stop.

The blonde used those seconds it took think. He really cared about the other's well-being. But at that point, neither of them could resist the temptation. He wanted Carter, almost all the time. And his words ended up convincing him.

The break was over. Alex returned the hug, and kissed him again, with extreme passion and pleasure. This was one of the reasons why he had often taken control in those hours: all that feeling, which Carter, even in his most loving moments, had never been able to show in the same amount. At that time, Alex was the only one who _loved_.

And he couldn't care less about that. Or for Terry, the enmity they both had, the secret they needed to keep. Everything that still confused Carter's head. It didn't matter. He had him, didn't he?

His tongues danced slowly, coiling and gaining access to each other's mouths. The blonde started to rise, and eventually they switched positions. He was at the top now. The jock’s nimble fingers quickly undid each button on his shirt. Not long after that, they were both shirtless and shoes off.

The two continued to kiss a few more times, until Alex decided to go down. The neck, broad shoulders, and the beginning of Carter's chest. A sequence of kisses and hickeys started all over that area. Most of the time he was silent, just letting out little sighs of pleasure. He groaned a few times when he was touched to specific parts. Alex couldn't help a little smile every time he heard them.

They felt they could stay that way for hours; just kissing and touching, their bodies holding each other, feeling all the pleasure, maybe even talking about something banal in their lives. Just the two of them. It was strange how everything around it looked so simple when they were together like that.

After a while, Carter held Alex's belt. The only clothes they hadn't taken off yet were pants. He drew the other's attention out of the kisses. His face was damp, and his hair fell over his forehead. He smiled.

"What about going to the next level, Browning?"

Alex blushed, seeing how beautiful Carter was, despite any injuries or places they were in. He kissed him and grabbed him fervently.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I'm not used to write sex scenes lmao  
> Thx if you got until here


End file.
